


The Mission Starts Now

by XDr3bELXD



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Help, Hospitals, Inhumans (Marvel), Kree (Marvel), Light Angst, Mentions of Cancer, New Jersey, S.H.I.E.L.D., S.W.O.R.D., Skrull(s), Superheroes, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tyler Hayward is a Dick, westview, who gets the braincell today?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDr3bELXD/pseuds/XDr3bELXD
Summary: Maria Rambeau knows that Tyler Hayward is an A.I.M. agent infiltrating S.W.O.R.D.. Knowing that she can't do anything, she instead puts together as much information as possible, hiding it inside her old Louisana home and giving Carol Danvers the key, instructing her to give it to Monica, before she died.Tyler Hayward, knowing that if Carol Danvers and Monica Rambeau meet again it could destroy his empire, does everything in his power to stop them from meeting, including assigning Monica to a missing person case in New Jersey that becomes the centre storm for superpowered people.Find the info, overthrow Hayward and free Westview New Jersey from Wanda Maximoff's control. Should be easy right?The mission starts now.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Darcy Lewis & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau, Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 35
Kudos: 54





	1. The Beginning of Something

**Author's Note:**

> hiya welcome to the fic
> 
> and yes, wandavision next week will probably destroy this fic
> 
> do i care? not really
> 
> SO LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO

**THREE YEARS EARLIER**

Maria lay still in her hospital bed, absorbed in thought. 

She knew Hayward couldn't be trusted. Four years of digging and searching had given her solid evidence that his allegiance was with A.I.M., not S.W.O.R.D.. But there was no way to prove he was the only one - Maria knew from experience that agents never infiltrated alone. In fact, Hayward and his A.I.M. friends probably already knew she was onto them. And the cancer was only getting worse - a limited time before she would no longer be in charge of her beloved organisation.

That's why she took it upon herself to quietly modify her old Louisana home. The main house and shed had been out of question - Hayward would pick over the place with a magnifying glass - but the small cabin amongst the trees had grown tiny and lost over time (Monica had never seen the point in trying to updo it) and it was the perfect hiding spot for such information.

"Ma'am?" Dr Harley's voice snapped her back into reality. "You have a visitor."

Carol grinned and produced a bouquet of roses from behind her leather jacket. "I got you flowers."

Dr Harley walked out of the room, a knowing smile spreading across her face.

"Thank you, Carol." Maria beamed at her gestured to the chair next to her. "You know you're allowed to sit, right?"

The blond blushed and pulled it up, perching on the edge like a bird about to take flight. "How are you feeling?"

"The same as usual. I'm tired, but I'm fine. How is space?"

Carol's face lit up as she began to recount a hilarious tale about a group of Inhumans accidentally mistaking her for a Kree and blasting her out of a window, all while softly stroking Maria's hand with her thumb.

"...and then poor Flint, the only one in the family who bothers to use the Internet, had to explain to his parents who I was! I swear Elena had a _stroke_ when she realised she attacked the wrong person."

Maria began to laugh. "Is Goose giving you any troubles?"

Carol's expression became bittersweet. After Fury's demise, she had inherited the fluffy flerken. "Fortunately not. Soren and N'eve don't have the same problems with flerkens that Talos did."

They talked for a bit longer, this time about herself and her chemotherapy. It wasn't until the clock was nearing four and Carol's visit was nearing its end that Maria began to sit up. "I need to give you something."

Carol seemed taken back. "Is this about the-"

"Yes and no."

"Maria, you're not going to die, okay?" Her voice hitched.

She shook her head. "We both know that's not true."

Maria squeezed Carol's hand comfortingly and produced a small data stick in the other. The key to all her secrets. "As soon as Monica gets back, you need to give this to her."

"But-"

"You can not tell Hayward about this."

"I-"

"Promise me, Carol." Maria's dark eyes met her loves warm brown ones. "Promise me that you'll give this to Monica. Promise to me that you don't, under any circumstances, give this to Hayward. Actually, screw that, don't give this too any S.W.O.R.D. agent, okay?"

Carol nodded, her voice thick. "I swear on my memory and my life."


	2. Meet The New Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe Wandavision killed Maria off like that smh, like fuck you too Marvel

**3 WEEKS AGO**

Carol walked up to the desk in S.W.O.R.D. headquarters, a million and one thoughts racing around in her head. _Monica was alive._ Maria had been right, Lieutenant Trouble had been returned to her normal form, among the other 3 billion victims of the snap.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Carol talked to the smart but stressed looking receptionist, who was hastily spamming on her keyboard. "I'm looking for someone? Monica Rambeau?"

The lady pointed to the plaque on the wall that read _"Maria 'Photon' Rambeau"._ A pang hit her heart, but it was quickly replaced with mild annoyance. 

Carol shook her head and spoke more clearly. "No, not _Maria_ Rambeau, _Monica_ Rambeau. Her daughter?"

The desk lady sighed and tapped something. "Name and relation-?"  
  


"No need, Winters. I can handle this."

Carol turned around to see Tyler Hayward. She'd bumped into him once or twice in S.W.O.R.D. bases, but after Maria died she hadn't touched them. She'd never thought she'd willingly want to forget something, but she'd spent the last two years avoiding S.W.O.R.D. like the plague.

Her heart jumped slightly. Did he know about the data drive? No, he couldn't know about it, right? She hadn't told _anyone_ about it.

"Captain Danvers." He raised his hand for a handshake, which she accepted. "A pleasure to see you again."

"Carol is fine, Director."

"I assume we have much to discuss. Come to my office?" Hayward gestured vaguely. He was definitely trying to act friendly, but six years of Kree training had taught her how to see subtle emotions, and she wasn't buying it.

Nevertheless, refusing would be rude and suspicious. She returned a small smile and followed.

\--=-=--

"Please sit."

Carol didn't have to be asked twice. She perched on the chair, looking expectantly at Hayward. 

"I understand you're quite concerned about the status of Agent Rambeau. Unfortunately, no agents who were victims of the Snap have reported in yet, and it's hard to determine their locations." He leaned backwards, straightening his tie. "I hope you don't mind me asking a few questions for security purposes?"

_Well shit_ , Carol thought. _He_ definitely _knows._ "Sure."

"I understand that this is a sensitive topic, but did Maria give you anything before she died?"

She shifted in her seat, her face snapping devoid of any emotion. "A necklace and a few other things."

"Nothing to give to Monica?"

"A letter." Carol's bullshit alarm was going off. "Why do you care?"

"Not a USB stick of any sorts?" Hayward brushed a fountain pen into its case.

A wave of confusion washed over her. "What's a USB stick?"

He breathed out, slightly irritated. Obviously, the man had never been trained to deal with memory loss. "It's nothing. Just getting a little paranoid."

"No, seriously. What does it do?"

"It's a small piece of metal that contains information."

"So like a disk?"

Hayward sighed. "Sure." He stood up and raised his hand. "Again, thank you for meeting with me Captain Danvers. When Monica comes back, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks Director." She shook it. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

"I'm sure we will, Captain Danvers" No amount of acting could mask the slightly menacing glint in his eye. "I'm sure we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE ON TUMBLR THINKS I'M A MISOGYNIST LMAOOOOO IM A GIRL
> 
> also thank you for reading this I'm aware it's trash i love you all
> 
> (constructive criticism P L E A S E. Like if you just point out one typo I will literally love you forever)


	3. Chaos with (Sadly) No Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H E L L O
> 
> welcome back to me screaming
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> WHAT THE FUCK WAS LAST EPISODE OF WANDAVISION WHAT THE FRICKETY FRACKETY FLIPPETY FLAP

**NOW**

Darcy hastily typed codes onto the keyboard like a maniac.

What the frick was Hayward up too? And why were the firewalls so frickin tough? Was the universe trying to stop her from uncovering his secrets or something? The file was reasonably large for so much security, but Darcy had seen larger. Plus, her laptop was pretty beefy. It could handle larger.

She winced at the memory of trying to load that _one_ Minecraft seed. Maybe beefy wasn't the word for the device... would functional do better?

Finally! The firewalls cracked. Darcy chuckled as she skimmed the descriptions, before coming across some documents. Double-clicking, she gaped at the screen. There were _pages_ of stuff on the death of Monica's mom. "Hayward you sneaky bastard." 

Opening a new tab, she began to attach all the files she could find on an email to Monica. She knew that every second she spent here was another opportunity to get caught, and there was too much stuff here for one person to read alone.

Project Cataract seemed interesting though - she opened it and began scrolling. Full body diagrams on Vision's body in painstaking detail, names of engineers and theories jumped around in her face. Why was there so much stuff concerning Visions body-? _Ohhhhh shit._ Darcy was at a lost for words as she came across an Excel spreadsheet, hundreds of names neatly typed out under a header that said 'Operation: Neutralise'.

S.W.O.R.D. agents, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, hell even _superheroes_. What had _Captain frickin Marvel_ done to deserve being 'neutralised'? (Memories of Monica's refusal to talk about her flashed through her head).

What the fuck? Darcy's inner monologue was a long string of cuss words in multiple languages. That boomer Hayward was even sneakier than Lila Pitts on the second season of the Umbrella Academy. At least Lila was actually _likeable_ when she wasn't committing murder.

A bleep alerted her. Refocusing her attention, she saw a dot (she assumed it represented Vision) move closer to the border of the Hex on the map.

Hurridly fumbling around on the keyboard, Darcy scrambled the rest of the message too Monica, spammed enter, and slapped her laptop shut.

H o p e f u l l y that was all the tea for now, unless Hayward was hiding some top-secret government shit up his ass, although that was unlikely.

She instinctively clutched the air as she ran outside, and groaned in disappointment when she saw there was no coffee. A possible fight and there was no coffee? What was up with the universe today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism PLEASE (because Grammarly gave me a score of 89% on my writing for people trying to read with minimal effort)
> 
> absolutely roast me 
> 
> oh yeah did I mention I am in l o v e with Monica Rambeau like-
> 
> *gets pulled over by cop*
> 
> no sir I don't need to go to horny jail I'm asexual


	4. Adapt or Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Is this love? Am I being loved? 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU FOR READING THIS
> 
> oh yeah and I had such a ride trying to find a suitable name for this chapter I literally just scrolled through a list of Agents of SHIELD episodes until I found a cool name

Monica drove away from the S.W.O.R.D. camp. A small shiver of relief spread down her spine - at least now the probability of being caught by Hayward were slim to none. Woo pulled out a deck of cards and began practising, wordlessly manipulating them in and out of existence. The road was thankfully quiet - to be expected when you were near a government base. The odd sign popped up here and there, but other than that it was empty.

As Jimmy made a card disappear with a single shake of his hand, Monica couldn't hide how impressed she was. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"Antman." He confessed, pulling the slim rectangle out of his sleeve. "I was assigned to his house arrest case, always thought his magic tricks were cool. After we thought he disappeared in the Snap, it kinda pushed me to get into other magic tricks."

"You can do other magic tricks?"

He grinned. "Yeah. Should see what I can do with marbles." Jimmy pretended to vomit and spew the tiny glass balls into his hand. "Superhero ever inspired you to do anything?"

"No." Monica cut him off sharply. 

"I- Oh- Okay." Woo shut up, recognising that this was a sensitive topic, and went back to his cards.

_"Take a right."_ The Satnav spoke monotonously.

They drove a little while longer before Monica spilt the beans. "Captain Marvel made me want to be an astronaut."

"But you're a S.W.O.R.D. agent." Jimmy ventured carefully through his confusion.

"Well, I was in the Astro Ambassadors program before the Snap. Then I got discharged following protocol MR19." She shrugged tensely. "Something my mom made to stop me from doing anything stupid, apparently."

"If my mom was in the FBI, I'd probably run away and join the circus." He joked, trying to steer the conversation away from uncomfortable awkwardness.

"You get up to a lotta mischief, agent Woo?"

"Only on weekends."

"It's Saturday." Monica pointed out.

"Well, you'd better be careful then." Jimmy grinned. "Might rob a candy store when you're not looking."

They both laughed at the idea of Jimmy wearing a balaclava and black and white striped clothing, sneaking around a sweet shop with a sack stuffed with chocolate.

_"Speed camera in 60 yards."_

It was only when they passed the speed camera that Monica spoke again. "You remind me of my aunt."

Jimmy looked at her in confusion. "I do?"

"Mmm. Dead serious when required but anywhere else she was the goofiest person on the planet." Monica felt absorbed in her bittersweet memories, and a slight pang of grief hit her - mourning the life she used to have. "Then again," She continued. "You don't set yourself on fire every other day."

Woo chuckled, but seemed to sense her emotions and stopped talking.

-=--=-

"Jimmy, do you see that?" Monica's voice transitioned into panic as the red glitchy wall around the hex descended towards them.

"Drive! Drive!" Woo clutched the glovebox in fright as she revved the engine and increased speed.

_Shitfuckshitshitshitshitshitshit-_ Monica narrowly dodged a deer on the road, the animal staring at them in confusion for a few minutes before it was absorbed the energy field.

"I don't wanna die!" Jimmy screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up!" Monica yelled back at him.

_Take a right."_ The Satnav beeped at them.

"NO!" They both shouted at the top of their lungs as Monica floored the gas even more.

_"Turn around when next possible."_

"How do I turn it off?!" Jimmy grabbed it from the dashboard and surveyed the small device in frenzy.

_"Turn around when next possible."_

"THE POWER BUTTON!"

_"Turn around when next possible."_

"THERE ISN'T ONE!"

_"Turn around when next possible."_

"THE BUTTON ON THE BACK!"

The truck hit a bump, jostling the vehicle and causing Jimmy to drop it. "Shit!"

_"Turn around when next possible."_

The pair screamed as the road swiftly turned into a dead end. Trees swarmed in front of them, far too eager to crash the vehicle.

_"Turn around when next possible."_

THUNK!

_"Turn around when next possible."_

CRASH!

_"Turn around when next possible."_

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

The barrier stopped, barely a few metres away from where the truck lay. Jimmy hurriedly scrambled for the Satnav and yanked it from the ground.

_"Turn around when next possible."_

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted at it.

_"Satnav system shutting down."_ The screen turned black almost immediately.

Monica gasped as she realised she was holding her breath. Together, they sat in shocked silence, exhausted as the adrenaline slowly decreased into nothingness.

"What the hell happened?" Jimmy slowly edged the door open, stretching his limbs gingerly but warily, ready to flee at any moment.

"Wanda... somehow expanded the energy fiel- oh fuck- _Darcy_ -" Monica stared at him in horror. "You don't think- _she was absorbed-_ "

Her throat tightened. Just thirty minutes ago Darcy had been rambling in her weird science manner about genes and cells, and now she was _gone_. Just like that.

"But.. at least she didn't die right?" Jimmy tried to put a positive spin on things.

"She'd better have not." They exchanged a helpless look. "The only thing we can do now is meet my engineer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One pressing question: WHO THE FRICK IS THE AEROSPACE ENGINEER? REED RICHARDS? LEO FITZ? A SKRULL?
> 
> TELL ME YOUR SECRETS MARVEL 
> 
> (I am once again asking for constructive criticism)


	5. Questions, Questions, Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> guess who wants captain marvel 2 now and would die for it

Hayward marched up to the technology area.

Canvas, metal and glass all combined in a flooded mess of the new base. Tables scattered with computers and tools lay everywhere, soldiers ran around in large thuds, and scientists tore their hair out and rapidly discussed confusing topics. They all submitted to him, automatically pressing to the side of the wall respectfully. 

Good. Respect was something he deserved. And with him needing answers on whether Rambeau and Woo had escaped, it was something he very much needed.

A truck outside pulled up, depositing some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had volunteered to help. The new director was strong and clever, but too trusting. Too compassionate. Too forgiving. He surveyed the agents for a quick second, but promptly resumed his pace.

The new technology centre was arranged in a sort of circle. Each desk had been tiered so it looked towards the middle of the room, which had been sunken to allow a holo board. It wasn't usual for rooms to become quiet after entering them, but this area felt like a library. All the technicians spoke in hushed tones, quietly ducking from one corner to the next. Several TV's had been plonked along the sides, but they remained blank.

Hayward walked up to a desk at the far back and turned his attention to Agent Hetherington. "Has Transport 5293 reached HQ?"

Hetherington tapped a few keys and frowned at the screen. "No sir."

He gritted his teeth in frustration. Hayward knew that with Lewis having ridiculously exposed herself, it was unlikely Rambeau and Woo had actually entered the Transport, but he still needed to check. "Are they on the road at all?"

"No sir. At least, I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so?"

"The tracking source is coming from inside the anomaly." He turned a dial, which emitted an obnoxious crackling sound, before leaning over and whispering quietly. "Do you want me to activate the tracker on Agent Rambeau?"

"Yes, Hetherington." Hayward mopped his brow. "And while you're at it, upgrade the authorisation on Storage 492 to Level 15."

"Yes sir."

He marched off. The Rambeau issue was important, but for now, it would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, i know, but german is a pain in the fucking ass. Ich finde Deutsch stinklangwielig ughhhhh
> 
> (also Stellophia updated The Other Timeline and I've designed myself too obsessively rereading it for a week. they're great. i love them. read their fic)
> 
> anyone have any theories? I'm excited to hear your thoughts.


	6. People You Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY OFFICIAL 400 READS YALL
> 
> My family showed my Christian grandma the newest episode of Wandavision. Nothing wrong right? 
> 
> Of course, it was the ONE episode with witchcraft in it. My family is forever embarrassed, my Grandma is forever concerned, and I am forever listing this with the time I watched season 4 of agents of shield and my grandma walked in while Robbie Reyes is telling everyone how he got possessed by the devil.
> 
> ANYWAYS, HAYWARD REALLY IS A SNEAKY BASTARD HUH?? guess i was right he's a fucking asshole this fits so well with this fic its like they read me info-dumping the basic plot to Stellophia and decided 'hey we're gonna make this story fit in with this fic!'
> 
> Agents of SHIELD fans get strapped in we're going places this chapter

Jimmy cast a concerned look at Monica as she slowly slid the truck to a stop outside a cafe, the tires crunching on gravel. "Everything okay?"

"I'm _fine_." She snapped, before retracting guilty. "I'm sorry. I just... haven't seen this person for a while."

He wasn't sure quite what to say, but he mouthed a quiet "Okay" in response. Who was this engineer that Monica was so worried about meeting? She hadn't shown any signs of her feelings earlier. Unless it was just last-minute anxiety, which was something Woo couldn't say he didn't face nearly every time he had to choose something as simple as ice cream flavours. "Do you... wanna talk about it?"

Monica glanced at him, half irritated. "I know them through my aunt, and I don't have the best relationship with her."

Jimmy's mind inwardly connected dots, and tentatively tested the waters. "Is your aunt... Captain Marvel?"

Her jaw clenched as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. That was the only answer he needed.

"Sorry... I, uh, didn't mean to... bring up a difficult topic..." He stammered awkwardly. 

"It's fine, Woo." Monica sighed and prised her hands off the wheel and slid out of the car. "We probably shouldn't keep them waiting any longer."

Jimmy got out of the car after her. He seriously hoped that things wouldn't go wrong.

\--=-=--

"Jimmy, this is Elena Rodriguez from S.H.I.E.L.D. Elena, this is Jimmy Woo from the FBI." 

Elena was a Latino woman in her late twenties with brown hair plaited down her back. From what Jimmy had seen in 0.07 seconds, she was pretty friendly, but leaned more on the sarcastic side. Nothing he couldn't handle of course.

When Elena had first spoken, it had given him a slight shock. Her voice was softer than he expected, with a slight lisp. "Do you want to go to the vehicle, or finish your food first?"

"Jimmy?" Monica looked towards him.

"Oh, it's fine. We can go to the truck, no biggie." He shoved the rest of the brownie in his mouth, earning a "you're embarrassing me" look from Monica and a soft chuckle from Elena.

They walked out, and Elena turned to them. "You have a car, right? The Rover is a short drive away."

"Of course." Monica gestured, slightly exasperated. "How else did you think we got here? Spaceship?"

"Maybe." She laughed as they approached the truck. "You should probably drive by the way."

Monica spun around and gave an apologetic grin to Jimmy. "Look's like you're gonna have to ride in the back."

He huffed as he climbed onto the bench. Why did he nearly always get the back? Always? Of course, it was always Jimmy Woo who got in the back of the truck whilst everyone else talked to their long lost friends-

An odd noise that sounded like something growing came from the front. He swung his head around to see Elena's hair and skin was push inside of her while green scales pushed themselves out.

Jimmy screamed and fell off the bench. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Monica groaned. "Jimmy shut up and calm down." She focused on the now very alien-looking woman in the front of the truck. "Sorry about that. He's never met a Skrull before."

"What's a Skrull?!"

"Apologies, Mr Woo." The alien smiled at him. "I'm N'eve."

"I- How- What-" Jimmy stammered frantically. "How did you-"

"To answer your question, the Skrulls are a race of shapeshifters. We're from Skrullos, but we now live on Ni'vori." N'eve seemed surprisingly unbothered by his questioning. "Yes we are all green, yes we can all shapeshift, no we don't terrorise the Kree. Those rumours are _dm'kes_."

Monica sighed. "He doesn't know what Kree are either."

"Seriously?" She (if Skrulls even had genders?) gave an incredulous look. "Do all humans actually live under a rock?"

"Most of them."

N'eve rubbed her forehead. "The Kree are a militaristic race of warriors from the planet Hala. They have a reputation for being xenophobic. She gave Monica a look. "Speaking of Kree, you need to talk to Carol soon."

Monica's mood quickly spiralled south. "No."

Jimmy had enough experience (by that he meant about two days) to know that further questioning could mean N'eve possibly losing a limb. "Why don't we steer the conversation back to this vehicle I keep hearing about before someone dies?"

"Good idea." She seemed far too relieved to change the subject as she turned to N'eve. "So which way do we go?"

"Take a right..." Jimmy shuddered slightly. The Skrull sounded almost too much like that awful Satnav from last night. It was a welcome change from Monica's aggressiveness though, even if he was still very confused about what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked the fic, please leave a comment! they give me a stupidly high amount of serotonin
> 
> I love you all, have a nice day, and consider this a point to get a glass of water and a snack :)
> 
> YES the REAL Yo-Yo will appear I'm not that heartless okay Elena Yo-Yo Rodriguez is one of my many crushes I love her.
> 
> For anyone wondering where to find Skrull names, here is a generator: https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/marvel-skrull-names.php. The website also has a lot of other names available for multiple fandoms!


	7. Right Back We Where Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS
> 
> uh
> 
> hi?
> 
> anyways agents of shield fandom apologies for the last chapter I understand ur very upset lol
> 
> also: HAPPY 500 READS!!!!!!!!!!!

N'eve studied Monica's face.

She clutched the steering wheel, guiding the strange Terran vehicle across roads, and occasionally stopping when a light flashed. Signs bearing strange symbols seemed to mean something apparently, as she shifted something every time they came across the road.

Monca's friend, Jimmy, was sound asleep at the back of the truck. N'eve couldn't blame him, and besides, it gave her the perfect chance to discuss things with Monica.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

N'eve fingered the USB stick in her pocket, before pulling it out. "Carol told me to give you this."

Monica grimaced. "Tell her I don't want it."

"Let me rephrase. Your mom told Carol to give this to you."

"And she couldn't find the time to drop by and give it to me herself?" Monica clenched the wheel. Obviously irritated, but there was a lingering sadness that refused to disappear from her face.

"It's not that simple."

"Nothing is ever simple with Carol, N'eve. She just popped around like she was gone for 4 months, had a crazy fight with aliens, and then disappeared for 30 years like we didn't mean shit to her." Monica bit back her anger quietly. "I'm sorry. I know she saved your life."

N'eve shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry."

"I know... I just..." Monica sighed. "What's even important about the thing anyway?"

She turned her head slightly to check if Jimmy was still asleep, and only after assuring that he was, she spoke. "There's an A.I.M. agent inside S.W.O.R.D. His name's Tyler Hayward." Monica's gaped, but N'eve continued before she had the chance to interrupt. "There's supposed to be more on it, but it's all written in a code."

"And none of you technologically superior aliens could figure it out?" Monica seemed baffled.

"Maria... overestimated how much Carol can remember." N'eve grimaced. Monica rolled her eyes slightly. "But that's not the point. The _point_ is that you can't tell _any_ S.W.O.R.D. agents about this."

"Tell any S.W.O.R.D. agents about what?" A sleepy voice from the back piped up.

_Oh for the Beyonds sake..._ N'eve let out a silent string of cuss words.

"Some fancy information stick from my aunt." Monica swivelled her head towards Jimmy, who looked desperately in need of one of those weird drug drinks that seemed to be for sale everywhere. 

N'eve cradled her head in hands. "Five seconds. _Five_. _Seconds._ And you've already failed the word secret so hard literally killed it."

She gave her an incredulous look. "Secret from _S.W.O.R.D_., not the _F.B.I_."

"Carol is gonna kill me."

"Well Carol can go fuck herself." Monica snorted.

"Do you want the data stick or not?"

"...fine." She reluctantly took the slim piece of Terran technology. "This had _better_ be worth my time, or I'm going to space and throwing her into the sun myself."

\--=-=--

In the background, sat a confused Jimmy Woo, observing them discuss with the expression of a man who knows they will never understand what a group of women have just said, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO WATCHED THE WANDAVISION SEASON FINALE????
> 
> (if you haven't scroll down really quick)
> 
> *maniac screaming* WANDA SWEETIE WHY TF ARE YOU READING THE DARKHOLD *slaps out of her hands* ROBBIE GET YO ASS OVER HERE SOME WITCH BITCH IS READING THE DEMON BOOK
> 
> also when Monica's eyes turned gold I actually died. I feel gay as fuck
> 
> !!! sis looked so great in her new outfit !!! whoever designed it needs an immediate promotion
> 
> DARCY HITTING HAYWARD WITH THE CIRCUS TRUCK AUDHSAKHDASD,SAK.DASD IM IN TEARS
> 
> (this space is required by the law so people who haven't watched ep9 can scroll down and not get spoilers)

**Author's Note:**

> No I am definitely not going to be stealing chapter titles from every TV show I've ever watched (mostly Agents of SHIELD) hahahahahahahah


End file.
